


Trick Or Treat, Sam Winchester

by Eden Marie Dawson (GodDamnedPlums)



Series: Domestic Sabriel [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodDamnedPlums/pseuds/Eden%20Marie%20Dawson
Summary: “I have decided that I do want to go trick-or-treating tomorrow.”Thirteen little words that would send Gabriel's life, both social and romantic, into a tailspin. But he couldn't deny his brother anything, he never could, and if that meant suffering through the swarm of butterflies that errupted every time he caught sight of this shop keep's beautiful dimpled smile...well, then so be it.





	

If there was one thing that Gabriel Novak hated more than the sleepy little town that he’d spent most of his life in, it was the fucktwit kind of people that resided in it. All they did was gossip, and usually, they had some snide remark to be made about the Novak family and all their ‘quirks’. There was Michael, the eldest, who had fled the moment he’d gotten accepted into college, but still came back every Sunday to make sure that their scatterbrained father was eating well enough. Luke, the second oldest, who spent his entire Senior year of high school convincing the underclassmen that his name actually was Lucifer and that he was undercover as a student, recruiting new demons for his Hellish army. Raphael, the ‘quiet one’, kept to himself and had moved out into his own apartment the moment he turned eighteen, and then, there was Gabriel.

Most people that knew the Novak family knew that, while Luke was a troublemaker, he was practically harmless. The role of the black sheep of the family actually fell to Gabriel, who knew from the moment he was old enough to think for himself that he wasn’t like the rest of his family. He wasn’t interested in sports or academics in school, and he didn’t have many friends, either. He clung to Luke when he was a child, but slowly started to retreat into himself and hide behind sugary-stained smiles the older he got. He may have been able to fool the townspeople, but he couldn’t fool his family. Even Raphael had begun to worry about his well-being.

Until, the day that their youngest brother, Castiel, was born. No one had believed that their mother would ever have another child---mainly because no one actually believed her and Chuck even slept in the same bed anymore. There were rumors, of course, that Naomi had cheated on Chuck, but those were quickly squashed when the child was born. A thick mane of dark hair and the brightest sapphire eyes that locked quizzically onto anything that he could find, combined with the strong jawline that resembled Luke’s own. There was no mistaking that the child was theirs.

However, having Castiel at an advanced age, after having four not-so-little boys, put too much strain on Naomi’s body, and she died shortly after giving Castiel his name. She had chosen the name because all during her pregnancy, she kept calling him her little angel, and as it turned out, he had been born on a Thursday. Chuck, naturally, didn’t take to the news that his wife was gone very well, and he refused to even look at the child. Gabriel was the only one of their children that had been in the room with his mother when she’d died, so when Chuck had been handed the baby, he immediately passed him off to the golden-eyed boy. Gabriel was only sixteen.

Sixteen, and already a parent. Those that didn’t know the family, or the situation, gossiped that Castiel was actually Gabriel’s child. Others even went as far as to say that there had been a little incestual action going on behind the Novak’s closed doors. Luke tried to take up for him, for them both, but he only added fuel to the fire as people then started assuming that there was actually something that needed to be covered up. If there was nothing established to be talked about, the town usually made something up, and it usually revolved around the Novak family.

Gabriel didn’t mind. As soon as he laid eyes upon the child, he knew that he had a purpose in life. He was going to raise his little brother, like his brothers had raised him—though maybe without the scare-tactics that Luke had used when he taught Gabriel how to swim—and make sure that he never went a single day without knowing that he was loved, wholly and completely. There wasn’t anything that Gabriel wouldn’t do for him, or give to him, and if he didn’t have it to give, he’d find a way to make sure he got it.

Which was why, at near one in the morning, he was driving around town, looking for any costume shop that might still be open on the eve of Halloween. Gabriel had been getting ready for work that morning when he heard Castiel thundering down the stairs, laughing as he ran from Luke. Gabriel and Castiel had moved in with the elder blonde just before Castiel started the third grade. Gabriel hadn’t wanted to live under his father’s roof anymore, and Luke had needed a roommate to help pay the rent, so it was a win-win in the end. He poked his head out into the hallway, trying to see what those two were doing. That was when Castiel stopped so suddenly in front of Gabriel that Luke nearly collided right into them.

_“I have decided that I do want to go trick-or-treating tonight.”_

Even at the age of twelve, Castiel had an adult way of speaking that threw most everyone else for a loop. Gabriel stared at him for a long moment, but Castiel only smiled, shifted around him so that he could grab his lunch that Gabriel had made for him the night before, and headed out to the bus stop. He didn’t give any inclination on what kind of costume he wanted or anything like that. Luke had laughed his ass off, or, at least he had until Gabriel snapped out of his shock and started smacking his big brother with the dish towel that had been laying over his shoulder.

Every shop that Gabriel had gone to had been closed, or out of anything that he had thought that Castiel might enjoy. He’d called Luke and Michael, even Raphael, but none of them seemed to be able to help him decide upon a costume idea for their youngest brother. It was proving to be a moot point as he pulled into the nearest shopping center and threw his car in park. He let his head hang forward, banging against the steering wheel a few times. He was about ready to give up and pull something out of his ass at home with the use of the internet, hot glue and a prayer, when he noticed a tall, fairly handsome man with long, shoulder-length hair coming out of what looked to be a party-shop. Gabriel nearly hung himself trying to get out of the car without unbuckling his seat-belt, he was in such a hurry.

“Wait!” Gabriel called, waving frantically as he disentangled himself from the seat-belt. He finally made his way up to the shop keep, hands on his knees as he stooped over to try and catch his breath. The man had paused, hand hovering with the key positioned near the lock. At least he seemed to be humoring him, which Gabriel was ultimately grateful for. “I n-need…I need a costume…please.”  
The shop keep’s fingers tightened against the metal of the key still poised at the lock’s entrance. Gabriel’s next plea came out in such a rush that it left him feeling a little lightheaded by the end of his sentence. “I need a costume for my little brother. He’s twelve and he just told me this morning that he wanted to go trick or treating after all, and I’ve already been to every other shop in this god forsaken town and you’re the only one open. He didn’t tell me what he wanted to dress up as, it’s one in the morning, I haven’t eaten since this morning and I slept like shit the night before. I don’t care how much it costs, hell, I’ll even give you a kidney or blow you out behind the shop if that’s what it takes, but please, please, just sell me a costume…”

“Well, as far as I know, I’m still good on the kidney front….” There was a tinge to the other man’s voice, a slight rumble as if he were having trouble keeping a straight face throughout this whole conversation. “And while the idea of a free blow job is tempting, I think I’ll just stick to asking for cash for the costume, since I’ve already closed down the POS for the evening.”

Gabriel would’ve leapt for joy if he’d had the energy to do so. Instead, he pushed back the urge to jump on the man that was being so generous to him and righted himself, so that he could properly thank him, face to face. Though, upon meeting the gorgeous hazel eyes, with their slight crinkling at the edges and that full dimple smile, the urge to kiss the man came back with full force, but oh, it was for such a different reason than before. He cleared his throat, which only made the smile widen and accentuate those adorable dimples even more. “Thank you…uh…” He didn’t know his name. He stuck out his hand awkwardly, hoping that it wasn’t shaking. “I’m Gabriel Novak.”

“Oh, I already figured you were part of the Novak family.” He saw Gabriel tense and held up both hands to keep him from jumping into any brash conclusions. “What I mean by that is, nearly every Novak that drives in this town has the same symbol planted somewhere on his car.” He nodded toward Gabriel’s cherry red Camaro, where a Celtic cross was hanging from the rearview mirror. Gabriel felt the tips of his ears burning red as he looked back at the male.

“Yeah…it reminds us of our mother. She was big into the symbolism, and believed that it would protect us. But…how did you figure that out?” He raised a single eyebrow, head cocked back to look up at the male.

“Luke is a friend of mine. He’s got the design painted onto the hood of his car, and he explained it to me one day that it made him feel close to his mother. I’ve seen Michael a few times, and he has the symbol on the covers for his headrests. I’m assuming Raphael doesn’t drive?”

Gabriel shook his head. “No, he prefers to walk, or take the bus. He’s convinced that cars are just tin-roofed death traps.” He couldn’t help but chuckle at the paranoid ways of his older brother. “So, you seem to know a lot about my family. How long have you been friends with Luke?”

“Since college, freshmen year. He got busted for smoking pot out back, and was brought in to see the Dean at the same time I was in there getting paperwork signed for a work-study program in the library. It was an unlikely friendship that started when the Dean decided that Luke’s “punishment” would be to work with me in the library for the rest of the semester. I think we got less work done than we probably should have, but at least nothing was burned down.” There was that full-dimple smile again and it made Gabriel’s stomach turn over slightly.

“So, you’re the goody-two-shoes that Luke was convinced he was either going to bang, corrupt or murder by the end of his sophomore year?” The words slipped out before he could stop them. His ears were practically on fire with embarrassment, but Sam just laughed. The sound was so melodic that Gabriel found himself yearning to hear more of it.

“I suppose that would be me,” he chuckled as he let them both back into the shop he co-owned with his friend, Ash. “My name is Sam Winchester, by the way.” 

“Ohhh, fuck, you’re Dean-O’s little brother! Man, I’ve been wondering when I was going to meet you.” Gabriel grinned as he rocked back on his heels. Sam shook his head, hanging it so that his shaggy brown hair fell in front of his eyes. “I should’ve known you were one of Dean’s friends. Drinking buddy?” He guessed as he flicked the lights on to illuminate the shop.

“Yep!” Gabriel popped the ‘p’ at the end of the word as he began to shuffle around the shop, looking for various costumes. Anything that may spark his little brother’s quirky imagination. “He talks a lot about you, you know. He’s so proud, too. He always figured you’d get out of this Podunk little town and make something of yourself.”

Sam’s shoulders tensed slightly, and Gabriel made a mental note to ease off on the family front unless it was specifically brought up. He started wandering the aisles, short as they were, flicking through some of the costumes that were displayed. “I’m taking care of our dad while Dean’s getting his degree at the community college.” Gabriel paused and glanced over his shoulder, silently waiting to see if he’d offer up any more information.

“S’he sick?” he prompted, mouth twisting into a slight grin as he saw a pretty pink princess outfit that looked just about Lucifer’s size. He pulled it off the rack and threw it over one arm to be looked at more closely later. Sam sighed heavily, making the blonde look up, brow furrowing in concern. 

“No. Well, yes, but it’s his own fault. Our father is a drunk. He comes in at all hours of the night, smelling like a damn pig pen, and half the time doesn’t even make it up the stairs before he’s passed out. I know Dean would sacrifice everything to give me a chance to get out of here, but since he practically raised me, I wanted to do something for him. Honestly, at this point, I’m just waiting on the old man to kick the bucket and put all three of us out of our misery.”

It was a harsh thing to say, and when Sam started to tense up even further, looking as if he may have said too much, or said the wrong thing, Gabriel laid his hand on his arm. “Hey. Dead-beat dads aren’t a new topic to me. My brothers raised me, and I raised my little brother from the time I was sixteen. So long as he was happy and healthy, and you know, alive, I counted it as a good day. I think it’s great what you’re doing for Dean. Let me know if you ever need any help.”

Why did he just offer that? He barely knew Sam. Sure, he knew stories about him, and he had been friends with Dean for a long time now, but this was a whole new level of personal that Gabriel usually didn’t step foot towards. He hung out with his brothers, and he hung out with Dean. Ever since Kali dumped him for that meat-head Baldur, he’d even stayed out of the dating scene, despite Dean’s constant niggling at him to join him at the bars when it was “Ladies night”.

Regardless, it seemed to have the desired effect, because Sam’s body posture relaxed considerably. He run his deliciously long fingers through that mane of perfect mink-dark hair and smiled, almost shyly, at Gabriel. It caused those damn butterflies to stir back up in the pit of his stomach. “Thanks, Gabe.”

A few drawn out moments of what Luke would call “intense eye-fucking” and Gabriel broke down to continue on moving through the costumes. Sam showed him a few here and there, but nothing seemed to be just the right fit for his brother. It wasn’t until the clock had nearly struck three a.m. and the two of them had been laughing, chatting, and generally having a good time that Sam brought out the perfect costume: a big yellow bumble bee.

It was simple, yet he knew that his brother, who was constantly glued to the discovery channel when it was his turn to have the remote, would absolutely adore it. Castiel was the only one of the Novak’s that wasn’t constantly ridiculed whenever they went out in public, so he didn’t think he’d get any backlash from it. That, and since he knew Luke was joining them in the trick or treating, and most of the town was scared of him, he didn’t think they’d have any issues.  
“Perfect!” Gabriel grinned and as Sam wrote down the item number and price to be keyed into the register later, Gabriel counted out his cash for three costumes: the bee, a pirate costume for himself and, yes, the princess outfit for Luke. Sam just shook his head as he wrote down the purchases. He counted out the cash he’d been given and, to Gabriel’s surprise, handed a portion of it back to him.

“I’ll throw in the princess outfit if you promise me I can come along just so I can see if you actually managed to get Luke to wear that thing.” Sam grinned as he leaned over the counter, handing Gabriel the bags.

The hazel eyes that crinkled at the edges were going to be his downfall, he knew it. But as he took the bags from him, he found himself not only smiling right back at him, but replying with a sultry tone that sent shivers right down Sam’s spine.

“It’s a date, Sam Winchester.”


End file.
